1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to barrier apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved barrier apparatus wherein the same is arranged for providing a barrier structure to thwart erosion and the like due to wate flow, soil flow, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various barrier structure is utilized in the prior art to provide a fencing or barrier arrangement for use in areas requiring a quick and expendient wall structure to be formed in confrontation with flood waters, soil flow, and the like. Such prior art may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,511 to Wright wherein a fence structure utilizes a plurality of spaced stakes utilizing a fabric fence therebetween.
U.S. Pat. No. 731,320 to Newell sets forth a guard for railroad tracks and the like wherein a rigid structure is formed of a planar barrier plate mounted to an underlying support base.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,082,993 to Loudon sets forth a barrier fence structure utilizing predetermined fasteners to connect each of the vertical slots of a fence together.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,966,172 to Garrett sets forth a fence structure for mounting against shifting sand, snow, and the like.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved barrier apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.